


Let Them Eat Cake

by enigmaticblue



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticblue/pseuds/enigmaticblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the age-old debate: cake or glazed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Them Eat Cake

Scully doesn’t mind mornings, although she wouldn’t call herself a _morning person_. She absolutely hates morning meetings, however, and early training sessions are even worse. Skinner had flatly refused to let them out of the three-day conference, and had threatened Mulder with great bodily harm if they got sidetracked.

 

Last year, they had been lost in the woods, looking for some kind of strange chameleon. This year, they face a morning in a hotel conference room, listening to some speaker talk about using psychological profiling techniques.

 

Mulder had grumbled about how this conference isn’t going to help them solve x-files. Scully privately agrees, but she’s not going to say so out loud and encourage Mulder’s bitching.

 

At least the coffee in the carafes at the back of the conference room is better than what’s usually on offer at the FBI. There’s supposed to be breakfast available, too, but the platters of pastries don’t look terribly appetizing.

 

Scully peruses the plate of donuts at the end of the table, irritated when she realizes that cake donuts are all that’s left. She feels someone lean in close behind her, and an arm snakes around to snag one of the chocolate-frosted ones with multi-colored sprinkles.

 

She glances over her shoulder to see Mulder’s grin. “You didn’t want that one, did you, Scully?”

 

She resists rolling her eyes through a strong effort of will. “I don’t like cake donuts, Mulder.”

 

“Cake donuts are the best kind,” Mulder protests, taking a big bite, catching the crumbs with his tongue.

 

Scully tries _not_ to think about Mulder’s tongue. She’s had a harder time corralling those thoughts recently. “I prefer glazed,” she replies primly.

 

“There are Danishes,” Mulder points out after he swallows.

 

“They aren’t the same as a good, old-fashioned, glazed donut,” Scully asserts.

 

Mulder raises his eyebrows. “I like cake donuts.”

 

“I’d rather have a bagel,” Scully admits.

 

Mulder smirks at her. “With light cream cheese?”

 

“Keeping this figure takes a certain amount of sacrifice,” Scully tells him loftily.

 

Mulder wiggles his eyebrows in what he probably thinks is a lascivious manner; Scully will never, ever admit that she thinks it’s just kind of adorable. “And it’s a great figure.”

 

Now Scully does roll her eyes, which she’s sure Mulder expects. “Down, boy.”

 

Their scheduled speaker taps the microphone at the front of the room, and with a sigh Scully chooses a Danish with some kind of red filling that might be cherry, or possibly raspberry. It’s better than nothing.

 

She doesn’t think anything of the exchange with Mulder until a week later, when they’re back in D.C. for several days straight. She walks into the office to find a large, glazed donut sitting in front of Mulder’s nameplate, right next to a steaming cup of coffee.

 

Mulder won’t meet her eyes, but she sees the smile playing around his lips, and Scully picks up the donut and takes a huge bite.

 

It’s every bit as delicious as it looks.


End file.
